90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Navid and Ade
Navid & Ade is a relationship on 90210, portrayed by Jessica Lowndes and Michael Steger. Past Navid and Adrianna had known each other since pre-school, and when they were young they used to make home videos together. They were extremely close as kids until Adrianna got a part in a sitcom and their friendship drifted apart. Dating Navid started visiting Adrianna in rehab without her knowing that he had paid for her to get in. On Homecoming night, Adrianna wanted to buy drugs after being rejected by her friend Naomi and Navid saved her before confessing to her that he had been in love with her since middle school. In the following days, Navid continued to express interest in Adrianna, and the two spent time together at a sleep-over hosted by Silver. During a moment of privacy, they started making out. Adrianna assumed that he wanted to have sex in return for his help in financing her treatments. However, Navid was offended by this and left the room. Adrianna later caught up with Navid at school and apologized for what she had said. Navid tells her that he payed for her rehab because he cares about her. Adrianna says that she is attracted to him, and that he's a great kisser, so the two become a couple. In the next few days, Adrianna begins to think that Navid is hiding something from her, so she goes to his house, where his family invite her for dinner. Navid tells Adrianna that he is a virgin and he was hiding it from her because he thought she wouldn't like him if he told her. Adrianna tells him that she doesn't care, and that she loves him whatever, before they kiss. Soon, Adrianna found out that she had gotten pregnant before her and Navid started their relationship, and Navid is shocked. He decides that maybe they shouldn't be in a relationship. Despite this, Navid and Adrianna continued to have romantic feelings towards each other and on Valentine's Day, they get back together. Navid decides that because Adrianna is finding it hard to choose adoptive parents for the baby, that they should raise it themselves. Navid proposes to Adrianna, and after some hesitation, she accepts. They announce their engagement to Navid's parents, although they do not support the marriage though admire their son's love for Adrianna. Navid moves in with his fiancée. Afterwards, Adrianna informed him that she hadn't been completely honest, as she'd known that Ty was the child's father for some time. As Navid became highly upset, particularly upon learning that the dad was someone he knew, Adrianna expressed regret for withholding the information. After he forgave her, the two again acknowledged their commitment to each other and the baby. Following further disapproval from family and friends, however, the couple began to have doubts of their own. They decide to opt out of the marriage although continue dating. At prom, Adrianna's water broke and Navid rushed her to hospital. Adrianna soon gave birth to a baby girl who the adoptive parents named Maisy. Navid sits beside and comforts Adrianna as she gives away her baby to the adoptive parents. Break-up Navid wanted to have sex with Adrianna. Adrianna, though, didn't want a relationship based off sex because it changes things, even though it was hard for her not to give it to Navid. At school, Navid becomes in charge of The Blaze News and has to interview Adrianna's ex-boyfriend Teddy and is extremely harsh on Teddy because he is a womanizer. Navid begins to grow jealous of Teddy hanging out with Adrianna and she gets angry with Navid because she thinks that he doesn't trust her. The next day, Navid apologizes to Adrianna and she forgives him before they kiss. In the next few days, Adrianna receives a message from her agent who says that if she does not go to a certain audition then she will be dropped. Navid tells her that she shouldn't go back into the world of Hollywood because of everything that happened last year. He tells her that she is an amazing actress and that she'll get another agent, although Adrianna insists that there are too many girls like her. Adrianna goes to the audition, which angers Navid, and finds out that she got the part. That night, Adrianna invites Navid over. She tells him that she turned down the part and that she is sorry for not listening. She says that she loves him. He tells her that he loves her too and they kiss. Adrianna says that her mom is working late and that they have the whole house to themselves. She tells him that it's time. Adrianna takes him to bed and they have sex. The next day, Teddy invites Navid to go on a double date with him. Later, Navid and Adrianna happily make love. And he tells Adrianna about Teddy's invitation to a double date as they are cuddled up in bed. Adrianna says no, but Navid says that he already accepted. Adrianna has no choice but to go along with it. At the date, Adrianna made the mistake of kissing Teddy, to which Navid found out and broke up with her. Reuniting Adrianna tried to get back together with him but he rejected her. After that Adrianna started using drugs again but Navid helped her get over it because he still cared about her. The two tried to move on and date other people, but individually realized that they still had feelings for each other. While Adrianna is being interviewed by Silver about Javier, Navid grows jealous and interrupts. He sends everybody out apart from him and Adrianna. He tells her that he is still in love with her, although he knows that he can't compete with Javier. Adrianna tells him that nobody can compete with him, and that she loves him, and she kisses him while the cameras are rolling; broadcasting their confession to the whole school. They decide to get back together. Enemies In Season 3 they were together and Adrianna start being blackmailed by Victor. Navid notices that she was changing she slowly become a self-centered person and didn't have time for Navid problems and started growing apart. Navid broke up with her. Adrianna tried to apologize and make it up to him but Navid kept on rejecting her until she discovered that he was seeing someone else behind her back. The person he was seeing was revealed to be Silver. Adrianna came up with a plan to break them up by switching Silvers medication, so that Navid would notice her odd behavior and go back to Adrianna. When Adrianna's betrayal was revealed Navid and Silver got back together and her friends ignored her prompting Adrianna to become a better person. Back together Adrianna and Navid are close friends. When Adrianna fights with Silver, Navid is there for her, and they realize that they again have feelings for each other. In the 18th episode of season 5, Adrianna and Navid sleep together after they console each other. In the next episode they discuss it, however they don't have the same view on their hookup. Navid feels that their night will be their last so that their past is not brought back up (and so they don't hurt anyone else) - But Adrianna wants them to get back together because her feelings for him start to resurface. Unfortunately, this is a big issue for Adrianna because not only does Navid not want to get back together, but Michaela, Silver's surrogate, has a crush on Navid. A few days later, when Navid is house-sitting for Silver, Adrianna arrives. The two chat for a short while about Silver, though Adrianna seems hostile towards her. Navid suggests to Adrianna that they sleep together, and she accepts. The two have sex in Silver's bed. After, the two are cuddled up nude in bed. They begin to discuss their feelings towards each other, and Adrianna admits to Navid that she wants to be with him again. Navid asks her why she didn't tell him, and she says that she didn't want to hurt anybody else. As they kiss, Michaela walks in. Adrianna chases after Michaela and tells her that she is sorry for not telling her about her and Navid. Michaela says that she gets it before she walks away. Adrianna does not go after her. Eventually, Navid realizes that he is still, and always has been, in love with Adrianna, and she feels the same, so they hide out at his house and have sex for two days after deciding to rekindle their love and get back together. In the series finale of 90210, Navid goes to rescue Adrianna after the stage she was performing on collapsed on her. They remain there till the rescue team comes to save them, but not before they promise to spend the rest of their lives together (hinting an engagement). They conclude that they want to buy a house with a fireplace and get a dog as they confess their love. They decide not to take things slow. Quotes :Adrianna – I didn't think you liked me :Navid – I do. I love you :Adrianna – Baby, I am a green-eyed brunette who can cry on command. Do you know how many other girls that there are just like me? :Navid – Yeah, I do. her Zero :Navid – You know what? I wanted everything to be perfect tonight. But nothing was perfect. You know why? :Adrianna – Why? :Navid – Because I wasn't with you. So will you be my Valentine? :Adrianna – Yeah. I will :Adrianna – If we're gonna be together-- :Navid – What? You wanna be with me? :Adrianna – Well, yeah. I've kind of liked spending time with you.. And you're kind of an amazing kisser. :Navid – I am? smiles :Adrianna: So no, I don't wanna take things slow. I don't care if it's the right thing or the smart thing because for me - it's the only thing. :Navid: Maybe we need to walk away from each other so many times because it's the only way to come to a full circle - to get back to where we belong. Trivia *They both cheated on each other: **Adrianna cheated on Navid with Teddy **Navid cheated on Adrianna with Silver *Their first kiss was on the 6th of November *Navid lost his virginity to Adrianna, not knowing that she cheated on him *They were both engaged at one point *They were and are the longest standing relationship on 90210, starting in season 1. The end of 90210 showed them deciding to spend to rest of their lives together. Category:Relationships